


Danganronpa: Massacred Memories

by LumaMay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Gen, Hope's Peak Academy, Illustrations, Japanese, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaMay/pseuds/LumaMay
Summary: It's Faith vs Fact at the isolated Hope's Peak Academy of Refuge! 15 students are taken Refuge from the Tragedy's cataclysmic aftermath, but no one is safe from the killing games! Suddenly, Monokuma and a peculiar 16th student appear and the Despair of the Killing School Haven begins!





	Danganronpa: Massacred Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Luma May!  
> This was planned before V3 came out, so all similarities in early chapters are unintentional. Each chapter is divided between Daily Life, Deadly Life and The Class Trial. Feel free to post ideas and freetime event requests in the comments. This story can be shaped by you!

This wasn’t what I was expecting. I was expecting an old, disheveled and antiquated school building with boarded up windows and the rickety sound of squabbling animals. Instead, I was on a plane. This was the second time I’d seen a plane, the first was when I was three. Yet, here I was. Planes were rare, almost impossible to create with the little supplies we had left. Instead of rebuilding homes, I guess creating planes was their choice. Yes, I know that was a particularly negative way to start off, but the world has already been thrown into DESPAIR, so what did you expect? A happy go-lucky child? I’m seventeen, almost an adult here in Japan. Well, at least I *was* in Japan. I've been on this plane so long that I’ve lost track of time and place.

                Oh right, I've neglected to introduce myself. My name is Sachi Meimei, and I am the Ultimate Lifestyle Observer. Oops, I guess I forgot to introduce the situation as well. In this DESPAIR-ridden world, some still say that in the youth lies HOPE. To protect this, many strong, educated, still sane people founded the Hope's Peak Project. These participants are located by the Hope's Peak staff to learn how to return the world to its former glory. This project sends the highest leveled and most skilled to a hidden location outside the Japanese borders. I suppose that means the Hope's Peak new location is on an island since Japan is. In order to participate in this project, not only must you be the highest tier at what you do, but you also have to be attending school at the time you are selected. After all, you can't teach others how to help the world if they don't know how to spell "world". Education is hard to receive at times like this.

                The next topic is probably why. Why would someone who is basically able to care for herself need want to go to this possibly isolated island. Food. Safety. Water. These are all things that are almost impossible to find in today's society. Even if they are found, they're usually polluted and unable to help us. The project agreed to possessing these requirements and thus, it will assure my survival.

                I would have babbled on forever if it wasn’t for the cold, icy hand that was placed on my shoulder. I looked at its owner. A girl with vibrant, red hair and a covered mouth blinked slowly and questionably at me. I was used to doing these types of things to others, but when it was on me, I panicked. The girl's mouth was covered. I assumed it was because of a wound or muteness. Her eyes seemed dead and unconscious of the world around her.

                "'Ey, I'm Momo. Momo Yufu." She grumbled. She must've noticed how secluded I was. "I'm da Ultimate Lucky Student. Nah really tho'." Momo had a strange way of talking. She almost didn’t even sound like she was educated at all. She had to have been if she was playing a part in the Hope's Peak Project, right? But she was the Ultimate Lucky Student. It's tradition to select a random student who doesn't fit all the qualifications. That must be it. That or she's lying to me.

                "Hi, I'm Sachi Meimei, the Ultimate Lifestyle Observer!" I chirped.            

"Them rest wanna' meetcha'." Momo notified. She politely bowed and returned to the others gossiping hastily on the other side of the plane. I wouldn't say I’m antisocial, just shy. Yeah, shy. Anyways, I stood up and approached an Ultimate. He seemed quite taciturn and isolated and was reading a book in a foreign language. It seemed almost illegible, but the boy knew exactly what it said. He skimmed the page with his finger and hummed quietly to an unrecognizable tune.

                "Hi." I murmured. He jumped, throwing down his book and standing instantly. His chest pounded loud enough for me to hear. The Ultimate lifted his book and greeted me with a fragile wave. "I'm Sachi." He appeared perplexed. I felt the awkward sweat drip down my forehead.

                "Um, hello. My name is Tsukiya Imai. I am the Ultimate Foreign Translator." Tsukiya eyes bounced off his book, to me, then back to his book. He lifted it from the ground and clenched it tightly in one hand. "I was reading this, well, fascinating foreign book. English literature really has its perks." He said it with a hint of ease in his voice. We were getting along well. I turned back to Momo, who was sitting in my seat. She was admiring the walls of the vehicle. Personally, they didn’t interest me all that much. Tsukiya gave a gentle smile and huddled himself into his book. Ultimate Foreign Translator. He'll definitely be able to help with that skill.

                Across from Tsukiya was another boy with his glasses perched upon his forehead. He nibbled his lower lip and he rubbed something on his hands. He glared at his nails for a while before I realized what he was doing. "Are you painting your nails?" I asked. He didn’t look up. Initially, I thought he was ignoring me, but within a few seconds, that changed.

                "'Course, I have to look good for my first day. First impressions are sooo important. If you mess up, you'll basically torture yourself trying to fix it. It's Ren Kawachi by the way. I guess you must've already figured out that I'm the Ultimate Make-Up Artist." He rambled. I had realized who he was. My only "talent" after all is observing people. Still, I've never heard his name before, I assume he's not as famous as he seems. Besides, my family says nail polish is for girls and for girls only. They've always had rigid rule and I believed ever proofless claim them asserted.

                "I'm Sachi Meimei, the Ultimate Lifestyle Observer." I introduced. He looked up from his wet nails and observed me in a way I would do to someone else. Of course, It's more seamless when I do it.

                "Well, Miss Meimei, I look forward to getting to know you." Ren chuckled. I dismissed myself and found someone else. The next person I introduced myself to was a rose-pink haired girl with an adorable antique Lolita style. I've always admired that style, but my body type never seemed to look good in frilly and poofy dresses.

                "Oh, it's the introvert stalker. Greetings." She sneered. I glared at her but tried to keep a smile. She was an uptight girl, someone I usually avoided anyways. Still, I reacted out of spite with a HOPE that she would shut up.

                "I'm sorry but, I don't think childish ten-year-olds are allowed on planes." I remarked and turned my back. Whatever her name is, it's something I'll never know. She stood up behind me, forcing her tall shadow to conceal me. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. A chill crawled down my back. My eyes became unsteady and I was unable to look anywhere but the floor.

                "I'm usually not so rough on my first impression, you know? I just knew you were a little glob of scum, though. But I think the *baby* I’m talking to needs a nap." She said this quiet enough not to draw the attention of the other students. I wanted to say I didn’t mean it, but my parents told me "above all, never lie". "I'm twenty-one, baby. You should watch that mouth of yours too. Next time I won't let you leave without your eyes." The girl returned to her usual grace and poise. Her tiny smile returned before sitting down with crossed legs. "I'm Umeko Hidetora, dear. This may sound unbelievable but I’m actually the Ultimate Doll Replica." I stared stunned. She was a totally different person. I decided to act like nothing happened and introduce myself to everyone else.

                I turned away without giving her my name. I began searching for someone else to relieve the stress of meeting Umeko. A boy with a white eyepatch moved around to the music emerging from his headphones. I chose him next. I tapped his shoulder and as soon as he glanced at me, he touched my breast. I recoiled and jumped back before he could touch me again. He raspily laughed and lowered his headphones onto his neck. His orange hair was shaven on one side. "Wha-what the heck?!" I tried extremely hard not to disturb the entire plane.

                "Y-you've got a small set for your age...my sister's are bigger...she's five by the way." He retorted. I was instantly repulsed by him. I scooched away, praying  that he wouldn't notice. He quickly changed the subject and drew me in once again. "Did you know tons of students my age died at the school? Tales say that a maniac came and killed them all. H-how awesome is that?" I didn’t understand what was so enjoyable about murder, but I did know that he wouldn’t leave me alone until we were aquatinted.

                "Not really." I bumbled. He chuckled again and sat up.

                "Y-you're kinda boring. What's your name?" The boy spat. What kind of transition is that? I've also never counted myself as "boring" before, so it slightly offended me.

                 "I'm Sachi, the Ultimate Lifestyle Observer." I politely introduced, ignoring the fact that he touched my chest, and insulted me. He covered his ears with the headphones again.

                "Hey, Sachi. I'm S-Shine! Mor-I-shin-ge! The Ultimate B-Botanist!" He declared. I was stunned once again. He doesn’t seem like the type of person to like gardening, none of them do. "Yeah, I don’t look like much a gardener, but my thumb's as green as it gets." For once, I let out a tiny chuckle. I wander off, approaching the next Ultimate, who happened to be a pale young lady. Her hair was pulled aside with a bandana and gold earrings dangled from her ears. She must've been doing fine before getting here. It's hard to see why she'd want to be a part of the Hope's Peak Project. Maybe I'm the only one who accepted because they wanted to simply survive.

                "Hey! Maybe you recognize me, but I’m Taya Io! The Ultimate Movie Star!" Taya cheered. She threw her hands up before she wrapped them around my waist. Actually, this was one person I did recognize. I had a tv when I got a little older. Taya was a young sensation, not to mention her family was too before the Tragedy. She was my favorite to watch.

                "Wow, it's really you. I used to watch your show. I’m Sachi Meimei, the Ultimate Lifestyle Observer, by the way." I strained. Taya didn't seem to notice the anxiety in my voice. I didn’t want to sound desperate to be her friend. Taya tilted her head in confusion. Something I said, she didn’t understand.

                "Ultimate Lifestyle Observer? What's that?" She questioned, inspecting me for an answer. I really didn’t want to admit this to someone as famous as her, but I had no choice.

                "It's, er, someone who, um..."

                "Sachi is able to perceive the way we act and understand our actions by simple observation!" A voice came up beside me and Taya. She flickered her flashlight in our faces before stepping back to watch. Taya wrinkled her face and put all her brain cells to work. Within a minute, she understood.

                "Wow! Ne, you're so smart! You should be the Ultimate Genius instead of the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator!" Taya squealed.

                "Paranormal...investigator?" I hesitated between words, unsure if that's what I should've said. Ne chuckles as her face reddens.

                "Excuse me for that! I HOPE I didn’t offend you in the process!" She apologizes, greeting me. I hold up my hands dismissively.

                "N-no! It's nothing like that! I'm just surprised to meet a paranormal investigator!" I bumble. Why would she be investigating this project? I really wanted to ask her that, but I tried not to be rude and give her a simple response. Taya began to pout, lowering her head and clenching her fists childishly. "Are you ok?" I asked. Taya's movie star face glistened with a beam.

                "Yeah!" She squealed. "I just need a bit of help. Maybe you can..."

                "Sure." I cut her off, hoping it wouldn't be something weird.

                "Can you tie a headband? I never do it right!" Taya complained. I tried not to laugh and tugged on the stretchy fabric. After looping it, I began moving on, there was fifteen total Ultimates including myself. I approached a girl who sat uncomfortably and appeared to hate her current situation. Her leg bouncy quickly, her eyes searched just as fast.

                "Argh! Can this plane go any faster? I need to get out into some fresh air!" She complained straightening up. As she did, I noticed the faint set of freckles that covered her dark skin. Fresh air? No one has experienced that since our parents were still kids. Someone must've told her that the Hope's Peak Project was out of the unbreathable range. I felt energized once again. The positive thoughts rolled through my head, clouding the faint worries.

                "I can't wait either. I'm Sachi, by the way." I agreed. The girl smirked and rose to her feet.

                "Fumie Enomoto. I'm the Ultimate Soccer Champion! So, what makes you so special?" She smirked. That smile. It puts me on edge. I straightened up. It's better to just confess before things get awkward.

                "I'm the Ultimate Lifestyle Observer." I blushed a little. Admitting to why I was accepted is embarrassing when you're selected for something as idiotic as "lifestyle observing". Fumie instantly understood and gave a frivolous laugh. Maybe I should go meet someone else. I scuttled away from Fumie's maniacal laughter and hunted for the next one. I spotted another boy, well, man. He looks too old to be a teen. His shoulders are too broad, and his facial hair is visible. I stood before him. "Hey there, I’m Sachi."

                "Sachi Meimei, Ultimate Lifestyle Observer. Seventeen years old. Did I get that right?" He sighed. I can't believe it! How did he know that? "Judging by your expression, I’m going to say that was correct." I forgot to answer. I was too busy gaping at his knowledge. “It was just a simple guess, it's the only thing I’m good for. Still, it seems like the both of us don't have much longer, do we?"

                "What do you mean?" I falter. My body feels frozen. Does he think we're going to die? From the current lifespans, I should at least live 20 more years, which is extremely short when you ponder on it.

                "But I guess I shouldn't be too skeptical if we survive. Miss Umeko has only a foot in the grave but is around twenty-one, I believe." The man grumbled. He must be eighteen. "My name is Seiji Soseki, I am the Ultimate Pianist. I'm not a fan of it really." Seiji definitely looked more like a graffiti artist or even a skateboarder, but pianist wasn’t any of my guesses. He didn’t seem like one with words. I'm sure we'll all be best friends when the project is complete. Until then, I guess I’ll just give him some space.

                Next is a girl with a ponytail. Her eyelids are heavy enough to cover more of the average eye, but she managed to still appear blissful and at peace. To match, her clothing was very dull, specifically brown. Not in a filthy way but in a classy way. Nevertheless, the girl had no regard to the moving plane. She was twirling on the tips of her toes. A perfect pirouette.

                "Excuse me." I whispered, trying to avoid scaring her. She ended her final twirl with a curtsy and beamed her white teeth at me. "Hi, I'm Sachi Meimei."

                "And *I* am Sumiko Hakuta! But don't dare call me Sumiko! Sumiko's an anybody’s name. Hakuta is a famous name. From the one and only Hakuta family! So please, call me Hakuta!" Sumiko-er- Hakuta said. Her last name seems important. She must have a lot of pride in it. My surname sounds like a child's doll. Meimei. It almost sounds Chinese, not Japanese. Actually, it may be. Am I Chinese? Never mind that. From Hakuta's graceful spins I picked up that she was the Ultimate High School Ballerina. That's the only way she could complete a pirouette and display that much emotion.

 I turned to the next student who was picking at bloody scabs on his knee. "Sachi, you might wanna' watch yourself around him. I've heard he's killed people before." Hakuta whispered. I gave her an anxious and denial look. She responded with a serious expression. The sweat piled up in my armpits and I could feel it slipping through the fabric. I took in my possibly final breath and took a step towards him. Each step was hard, like I had taken a step on the moon. It slowly became looser as I stood above him. He looked up and gave a toothy grin. His drooping, lifeless hair toppled over his shoulders.

                "Hey."

                "Hey." I simply responded the way he spoke to me. I wiped the sweat off my brow.

                "Are you scared?"

                "Yes."

                "I like you."

                "L-like me?" I stuttered. His voice was just as creepy as he was. I slid my hands into my pockets and avoided eye contact.

                "Don't." He grumbled. I glanced back at him. Don't what? What did he mean? "Don't be scared. I like everyone here. Maybe we can be friends one day." He really sounded like he wants to be friendly with me, but the thoughts of all the crazy things I’ve heard left me frozen. "My name's Noburu Tachibana. I'm the Ultimate Unstable Lunatic. Seems redundant, right?" It's hard to take him as insane when he acts like a normal person, which has been hard to find in this nutshell. I really wish I could sit beside him and chat, but there are a few Ultimates left to meet.

                "I'm Sachi Meimei, the Ultimate Lifestyle Observer. It was nice meeting you." I replied before heading off. I feel guilty, so I look back. He gives me toothy smile, no longer intimidating. I approach another boy. "Hi. I'm Sachi." He sits up and giggles.

                "Aww, that's such a cute name! I wish mine was that cute! My name is..." The boy hesitated before springing out of his seat and landing quietly. "K-A-Z-U-E! U-E-D-A!" After his cheer was over, I realized he was spelling out his own name. Which, frankly, was hard to understand. Where was the space between his first and surname? I thought for a few before realizing his name was Kazue Ueda. And from his cheer, I learned he is the Ultimate Cheerleader. I guess you can say he fits the bill. I moved on not long after his cheer. A girl with dolls, no, puppets on her hands was next.

                "You! Hey, you!" I thought the girl was calling to me, but her mouth wasn’t moving. Only her puppets were. The puppet on her right hand was beige and had floppy ears. It must be a dog. The left puppet also had floppy ears, but its were longer and white. It had a thin set of black whiskers sewn into its cheeks. It must be a rabbit of some kind. "I'm talking to you, sorry for being rude." This time, only the white rabbit's mouth moved. I stood in front of her and chortled. After that, the girl broke character and laughed with me.

                "Is my laugh really that ridiculous?" I interrogated. She shook her head to deny my response. She took heavy inhales and returned to a causal breath.

                "No! No... It’s nothing like that. I just think you're adorable." She admits. She holds out her puppet encased hand. "I'm Icy Evans. I'm the Ultimate Puppet Master." I don't think she's Japanese. I take her hand and shake it slowly. “This one's name is Inukami." She notified, gesturing to the hand I was shaking. We release hands and she holds up another puppet, the bunny this time. "And this is Nousagi!" I waved goodbye to each of the puppets and approached the last Ultimate.

                "Well, well, well, if it isn't the woman of the hour, Sachi Meimei." He huffed. He tilted his hat off to me and immediately knew he would be trouble. Still, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. He was short and appeared almost childlike.

                "There's no getting past that. Any other tricks you know?" I asked. He tapped his chin before having a "eureka" moment.

                "This one!" The magician pulled a bouquet from my pocket and handed to me. I pretended to be flattered. The silver ribbon tied around it had his name on it.

"Hideaki Manzo. The Ultimate Magician". I clapped with amazement. He must've prepared this for me. Well, probably not. Maybe for everyone that asked his name. "That'll be six thousand yen." I froze up.

                "Six thousand?!" I shouted. A few of the others looked at me with disbelief. Yen was difficult to get at this time. Most don't even have twenty. Money is pretty much useless at this time anyways; that's probably why he asked. "No thanks, Hideaki." I stood up and turned my back to him. His cool and collected facade cracked and he broke down.

                "C'mon! *You're* not going to use it!" Hideaki pouted. He acted like my two-year-old brother.  As I made my way back to Noburu, the speakers on the plane slowly turned on. Between all the white noise, a voice emerged.

                "....Hello? Is this thing on? Ah, ladies and gentlemen of Plane 092! We will be arriving at Hope's Peak Academy of Refuge. Please make your way to the gates..." The loudspeaker requested. This voice had a high pitch, almost as if it was a joke. A joke in the midst of sadness. The mention of the plane number, does this mean there are more? Seiji stood up and dusted off his pants.

                "Guess it's time to go, then." He mumbled unenthusiastically. I could feel the plane lowering below my feet and filling me with anxiety.

                "Be careful now, who knows what's waiting for us outside this plane! It has been two days after all." Taya warned, following Seiji out of the door. I slid out after Hakuta. I couldn't believe my eyes. We stood in a miniature airport with a large school beside it. We strode over to the gates. The anxiety became visible in my face.

                "Are you ok? It seems like you're nervous. I get that way around new things too. The best we can do is just deal with it head on." Ne informed. She stumbled over her two feet and returned to my side.

                "That's actually good advice, Ne." I added. She smiled proudly as if I called her Miss Universe. She rubbed her thumbs together and laughed choppily. "Are*you* ok?"

                "Heh-heh, um, yeah, heh." Ne hesitatingly responded. She looked down at her feet as her face turned red. I slid away without her noticing. Even as the Ultimate Lifestyle Observer, I wasn't used to this level of creepy. Ren came up beside me.

                "Here we are! I must say, in Tragedy, Hope's Peak really knows how to make you feel at home!" He praised. His pushed his glasses in front of his eyes and stared down every inch of the school that slowly became visible as we walked.

                "Is et jus’ may, or is somethin' weird goin' on?" Momo mumbled.

                "I'm usually first to judge a book by its cover, but we haven't even seen enough of it yet." I snapped. She looked down and itched her nose.

                "Nah, is jus, I... da aura." Momo concluded. She seemed to be done talking at all after that phrase. Hideaki nudged himself between us with a tricky grin on his face.

                "Aura, you say? I can see auras, sometimes, but I agree exactly, Momo!" Hideaki declared. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "This place is making me nervous." For once, I had no clue what was going on. I usually know when not to suspect something, I always suspect the worse, but this isn’t it. I just feel so much. HOPE. Yeah, that must be it. I feel at home here, like we can stay here forever. Er, what am I thinking?! Stay *here* forever? That's ridiculous. The gate is only a few feet away, but someone and *something* are waiting for us. They're standing in front of the gate with the key on the guy's index finger. He swings it around slowly.

                "Finally, I thought you guys wouldn't ever arrive!" It said. It was a talking bear. A small, monochromatic one that looked like a little girl's doll. A demonic one. Half of it was black and its eye was an alarming shade of red. "Welcome! To Hope's Peak Academy of Refuge!"  We gaped in astonishment as the stuffed bear squealed from beside the boy. This was the same voice that came from the loudspeaker on the plane.

                "What kind of joke are you playing?! A talking teddy bear?!" Fumie screamed. She jumped back.

                "I'm *not* a teddy bear, I am Monokuma!" The bear replied raising his two paws into the air. He's acting like he's done this all before, but why do I feel like

this *has* happened before?

                "No way! I must be dreaming! He's such a cute little teddy bear!" Kazue babbled. He placed his hands on his cheeks and sighed with pleasure. Monokuma

tried to talk once again, but the boy with the keys stepped in front.

                "Well Hell-lo! You all look soo HOPEFUL... it makes me sick!" The boy replies in a similar manner to the bear. In fact, they almost look the same. Both have black

and white, a vivid, red eye and a visible navel. Their similarities shocked me.

                "Puhuhu, let's get to the point! I am your headmaster!" Monokuma declared, returning to the front of the crowd. Umeko snorts.

                "A stuffed toy headmaster? Please tell me this is all a friendly joke." She taunted. Umeko leaned forward and inspected Monokuma. I don't think it's a joke,

maybe something else. Something...unsettling. The boy beside Monokuma groaned in disgust and turned his back to us. Monokuma himself, on the other hand, was

furious. Probably because he was called a "teddy bear" so many times in only a few minutes. Claws shot out from his paws. I jerked back.

                "Now will you idiots listen? Jeez, why is it so hard for teenagers to believe in things?" Monokuma complained. "Anyways, you sixteen students have been

selected." Sixteen? Did I miscount? In an instant, Inukami was raised into the air. Despite this, Icy went right into talking.

                "Excuse me, Mr. Monokuma! There's only *fifteen* of us. Who else is there?" She puzzled. Her face displayed her confusion. Monokuma's eyes lit up, along with the boy her barely turned his head.

                "Oh, is that so? Well..." The boy whisked around, throwing off his hood. His skin was pale, with a tint of pink on his right cheek. His clothing and hair became black halfway through and his shirt cutoff right around the belly. “I am Kumagami! The newest, Ultimate DESPAIR!" He stood proudly with his hands on his hips and his tongue sopping out. "I am the sixteenth Ultimate!" Kumagami... Monokuma... Something is not right with those two.

                "As I was saying before I was *rudely* interrupted," Monokuma continued. Icy was frowning and glaring at him through the lower halves of her eyes. "Once you step inside, the real game begins!"

                "That includes a whole lotta' thrills, chills and kills!" Kumagami chortled. We froze up as the final word escaped his mouth. "Kills".

                "Woah, did you just say kills? I'm not the only one who heard 'k-kills', right? " Shine stuttered. I was positive he wasn’t, yet no one responded. Shine seemed to get a little *too* excited as Monokuma laughed. Is he really this into murder?

                "If I did, would you feel all sorts of DESPAIR? Uhuhu!" Kumagami chuckled. This time, his laugh was almost identical to Monokuma's. Nevermind that, he sounds like a murderous maniac. Looks like nobody is safe anymore. I intend to continue using my open-eyes sleeping method.

                "D-D-DESPAIR?" Ren faltered.

                "Yep, it's time to start the Killing Game! If you ever want to see society again, you better start killing!" Monokuma cheered. Kumagami seemed thrilled and even giggled each time the word "kill" was said. What does he mean "ever want to see society again"? I felt my head pound and in a blink of an eye, we weren't in front of the school anymore. Instead, we were in something that resembled an auditorium. It was a large, hollow, plum room with many rows of black seats with cobwebs sewn onto them. Above the stage was a large balcony that was available via the barely visible stairs backstage.

                "How did we get here? I thought we were outside." I whispered. I glanced over at Tsukiya who held the armrests tightly with determination. His face was sweat ridden, and he had the same perplexed expression I did.

                "I thought the same thing. This, I don't understand." He replied, gazing back at Monokuma with Kumagami behind him. They stood in the center of the wooden, brown stage.

                "With you, are the new and improved E-Handbooks! These keep track of all your important information, so it's crucial you keep it with you at all times and don't damage it!" Monokuma explained. I peered down at the hi-tech device. I haven't ever seen anything like this before. Noburu stood up in the middle of the crowd, his eyes wide with fear.

                "Wait. What about this 'Killing Game'? Why aren't you telling us what is going on?! Tell us!" He exclaimed. He gradually lost the little sanity he had as he finished his request, which I admit, was very useful. Foam trickled down his chin and his fangs were bared. His pupils managed to get smaller and he was now slouching. Hakuta stood up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

                "That's right, why are you avoiding the fact?" She sneered. He has to tell us what's going on. Monokuma waved his paw very submissively.

                "Alrighty then, you asked for it! You're all trapped her, for eternity!" Monokuma guffawed. "But you can leave under one circumstance, you kill someone and get away with it! Puhuhu!"

                "K-kill each other? To escape?!" Kazue panicked, compressing his hands.

                "A-are you serious?" Taya whimpered. “I don't wanna' die." Kumagami laughed at our scared expressions.

                "Then good luck escaping! It's ones like you who are first to crack! Uhuhuhu!" He threatened. Taya was seriously considering her choices.

                "I mean, all I have to do is kill one of you? Then I leave?" She responded. What?! Why is that even a thought on her mind? Kumagami nodded with pleasure.

                "Which you won't do, right? I mean, we're friends now!" Ren bumbled. Taya looked hesitant.

                "Well, I mean, *it's* only one you..." She muttered. I glared at her, wishing she wouldn't actually follow through.

                "What do you mean friends? We're all trapped here, but we're *not* friends." Umeko clarifies, lowering her pastel umbrella. "Besides, if that movie star even thinks about killing one of us, I’ll kill her myself." She slammed the umbrella onto the seat. Taya jumped and lowered her head to reflect on what she said.

                "She's right you know." Seiji mumbled. He was picking at the two moles on his cheek. "Kumagami *is* one of us, but we aren't friends." Kumagami turned around and moped.

                "Sigh, I guess you're right. Maybe I won't warn you? Since we're not friends." Kumagami taunted. It's almost as if he planned it all from the beginning.

                "Warn us of what? We can be friends if you ask!" Ne shouted. Kumagami gave a sly, tricky smile.

                "Ok, to be my friend you need to kill someone." Kumagami teased. Ne immediately sat down, and the room went quiet. Monokuma cleared his throat.

                "Now then, back to the topic of the E-Handbook. The handbook lists all the school rules, along with a map of the academy. You can also communicate through the messaging system" Monokuma explains. "Back on the topic of killing, you do it whatever way possible! Impaling, maiming, burning, shooting, hanging, choking, electrocuting, drowning..." His disgusting list continued and the more he said made Tsukiya and I tremble. "I prepared rooms for each and every one of you! Enjoy your first day!" Within minutes, Monokuma zipped away.

                So here we are. In an auditorium with no one to trust, and no place to call safe. This...This was true DESPAIR. I tried to deny the fact that one of us would turn on each other and kill someone, but the list burned through my thoughts. I couldn't think, let alone sleep. We were trapped in a Killing Game when it was kill or be killed. And little did I know what was lurking around the corner...


End file.
